A Very Pretty Pooch
by henry.hboen
Summary: An unsuspecting human gets some help from a certain reporter pooch.


Hi, my name is Henry, an ordinary human being, and I'm out of luck. During my way back home after competing in this year's Olympics, I was rammed off the road by a rival group of three I beat known as The Claw Marks. The all cat group chuckled and called at me from their windows: "No matter what, you're still a loser."

I groaned in frustration. Since trying to start up my car again was pointless, I was left with no other option but to get out and hope that someone would be cool enough to pull over and pick me up.

After about ten minutes later, a red car pulled up to my wreck, and I instantly recognized the driver as Brenda Springer, the poodle who reports on the Olympic events, as well as the general news. As an avid fan of her, I was very excited, but still I was unsure if she was here for my reasons.

She got out and walked over to me. "Having issues?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. My car is no longer functioning thanks to a certain group of cats." I replied.

"Those dang Claw Marks, always up to no good!" Brenda grimmaced, before an idea popped in her head. "Hey! Why don't you hop in my ride?"

"Really!?" I beamed.

"Positively! I've already filled her up as I was leaving the city." she quiped.

With that, I was quick to happily hug her, making her blush. She then kindly opened the front passenger door for me. "Thank you." I said, doing my best not to fanboy over the fact a beautiful poodle celebrity is picking me up.

After Brenda herself got in, we quickly got going. Shortly after: "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself to you." she said.

"Y-you don't ha-have to. I-I already know you from y-your other reports." I nervously stammered.

"You do? You must be someone who actively watches the news."

"Indeed." I responded with a silent sigh.

"And what would your name be?" Brenda asked.

"Henry Hoben."

"Wait, Henry Hoben? Are you the one viewer who sends me all that fan mail?"

"Yeah, that's my signature!"

"Well, Henry. Let me say right now that I am very flattered by your words, and they're all inspiring to me." As she said this, she began blushing again.

I started blushing myself. "That's me, heh heh."

Eventually, while scanning in awe at the beautiful woodland in front of me, I noticed some familiar faces pulled over up ahead.

"Hold up, Brenda!"

She pulled over instantly. "What's wrong, dearie?"

I pointed to the figures surrounding the parked car, and they were none other than The Claw Marks. They appear to be venting over something.

"What could those jerks be doing here?" Brenda asked, a bit of gruff in her voice.

"I don't know, and I'm certain I don't wanna know." I responded.

"Say, you never gave any payback to them yet, right? Well, you know what this calls for?" she asked.

"An awesome chase?!"

"Preciesly." she answered with a wink.

"We'll just wait for them to take off, then we'll be in hot pursuit." I planned.

Ten seconds later, The Claw Marks got back in their car and drove off.

"That's our cue! Floor it!" I commanded.

"You got it!"

We sped off, and it didn't take us long to catch up to those felines.

"Hey, boss." the cat driving said, looking thorugh the side mirror. "That loser is onto our tails! Him and his new girlfriend!"

"WHAT!?" the leader exclaimed. "Well then, do everything you can to lose them!"

The driver gives it more gas, and the group slowly starts peeling away from us.

"These guys don't know how much power this baby actually has!" a determined Brenda said. She upped her speed and easily made it back up to the group's car. So much so,  
that she rammed into the back of theirs.

"Whoa! Now that's cool." I said in awe as Brenda giggled.

"What the heck!? That ram destroyed much of the back!" the third cat called to the leader.

"These guys have got more than we can chew!" the leader worried. "Quickly, let's get on ou-"

He was cut off by Brenda crashing into the side. They briefly lose control, but regain.

"Hey, Brenda?" I asked. "Would I mind requesting a finishing blow?"

"Sure, sweetie. What would it be?"

I whispered the plan in her ear. By the looks of it, she seemed impressed with it.

"You really are smart, you know that?" she said with a loving smile, before gunning it so that she's now ahead of the cats.

"What in the world is she doing?" the driver cat questioned.

"Are they giving up? I hope they are." the leader said, trying to stay calm.

After a few more seconds: "Now, Brenda!" I yelled. She slammed on the brakes, right in front of The Claw Marks. All the group can do is scream, having no other option at this point. They smashed into the rear of Brenda's, and just like the back, the front was a jumbled mess as well. We shared a high-five before quickly speeding off.

"Bad news, boss." the driver cat said. "The car isn't working anymore."

The leader was less than happy. "That's just great. Our car destroyed by that loser and his girlfriend. One of these days, they're both gonna pay!"

After giving directions on where I live, we pulled into my driveway.

"That was just amazing back there, Brenda!" I praised.

"Oh, stop it you." she said, covering her blushing with her ears.

She then asked a question that nearly made me faint.

"Say, you wouldn't mind if I dropped into your place for a little visit?"

Trying to contain myself, I responded with "S-sure! The more, the m-m-merrier."

Noticing my stammering, she giggled again.

When we got inside, we both sat together on my rather messed up couch, not that she seemed to mind. For a good few minutes, we did nothing but stare into each other's eyes, until we finally came back. I then tried to change the subject.

"Say, you wouldn't mind a refreshment, huh?"

"I'll gladly have one, sweetie. What do you have?"

"Multiple, but would you like a mixture I came up with myself?"

"Sure! Doesn't hurt to try."

After getting the drink ready, I came back and handed it to her. She then took a sip, and appeared pleased with the taste.

"This is very divine! What's in it?"

"A mixture of banana, cream, and blackberry."

"Wow, I never knew those combined would equal a perfect match! You're simply a genius, darling!"

I smiled and blushed.

We hung out for another few hours until Brenda glanced at the time, which was 10:30pm.

"Heavens, I must get going! I must be up early to report on the great dam disaster."

"Okay. Thanks for dropping by!" I said as she walked to the door. She then suddenly stopped, as if she forgot something.

"Something wron-?"

I was cut off by Brenda dragging me in an embrace and kissing me squarely on the lips. I couldn't help but squirm like a rabid fanboy. She then released me.

"And don't worry, I'll get you a new car after my report." she softly entoned with a wink, before turning and leaving.

I couldn't believe what just happened. A famous celebrity offered to bring me home, give my rivals some justice, pop into my home, and lastly, kiss me on the lips, no less.

As I went up to the window and watched the poodle depart, I knew that my close bond with her was only beginning.


End file.
